Alexandria Mila Govan
"Shall I 'burn it with fire' or do you have a better plan?" Introduction Description "Well once you finish climbing up the ladder into the glowstone orb, there is a door in the wall. When you open it, you enter into a room (with a small couch, a computer, television in the corner, a counter and a kitchen). There is a girl in diamond chestplate and helmet behind the counter making what looks to be tea maybe. She has brown hair with red ribbon like objects in them and a diamond sword is leaning against the counter behind her. She turns around with the kettle. Her eyes are a bright, abnormal looking orange. 'Hello... who are you people?' When she speaks, she seems to have a British Accent of sorts." Role in Storyline *Major NPC Alexandria plays as a helper to the heroes. She was origionally confronted by the heroes because Robin had heard of a girl with pyrochenetics and a vast intelligence of the Nether who could possibly help them. As for player-character reason, Klaafamily wanted to input her into the game because she was getting bored of her current character, "Robin" and needed a breif break from her. So it is debatable wheather Alexandria is played as a Player Character or an Non-Player Character. Throughout the story she, like most characters, introduces more than one character with her appearance, and causes several story line possibilities. She also develops a trusting relationship with one of the other characters, a PC, Thomas Green. Alex was also found to be guilty of betraying the heroes to Herobrine due to the demon's mental grip on her. Though with some assistance and reason later, she was able to throw off his control of her and return to the Heroes, who were less excited for her return. Fears: ■Herobrine Naturally almost all of the characters who don't worship him are afraid of him. However Alex has a few other reasons to fear him- them being he tortured her, enslaved her for a short time and at one point, sexually assaulted her. ■Endermen At one point while Alexandria was with the group, she got sneak attacked and knocked unconscious by an Enderman holding a chunk of stone- she’s always been iffy by their presence since. However she seems to be less fretful about Zero Two's presence, however, despite his species. Though this might be because he is more civilized than a normal Endermen. ■Heights She doesn't like heights because she doesn't like falling. ■Falling She doesn't like falling because she doesn't like heights. Likes: * Reading *Practicing Pyrochenesis *Peppermint Tea *Cake *Her helmet *Learning *Fruit Hates: *Water *Demons *Herobrine *Her bastard 'son' *Fish *Guakamole Story of Past Alexandria's backstory is writen in first person view. Hello; my name is Alexandria Govan. I am a pyrochenetic who has become a requested tag-along to a... strange group of Heros. I am twenty eight years old female warrior and the older sister of my younger brother Jason. Jason and I are the only living Govan's left in the family due to a string of terrible events throughout my life, but, I will start from the begining of my life's story. I was born in ninteen-ninty one. My parents were Aliza Willow and Johnathan Govan; lovely people. Aliza always stayed home and took care of me and helped me train my tallents, while my father, Johnathan, was out in the feild as a warrior against the evil and corrupted. We all lived in the glowstone forest of the southern reigon of Minecraftia, in a large floating globe of glowstone that had been hollowed out and turned into a home. It was a very close and loving family; they rarely yelled and cared about me very much. Quickly after my birth had my parents and doctors realized my abnormalty when they tried to bathe me and the water they set me in instantly turned to steam. While they pondered about this, I set the curtains of a nearby window on fire accidentally, and they realized something else odd about me. My eyes. While most new-borns have blue eyes which change over time, I was born with bright orange eyes and pupils which flickered with light whenever I shot fire out of my hands. The doctors told my parents about this, saying it was a never-before seen birth defect of some sort, but my parents denied this and said it was a gift. It was true; I was born with the blessing of the mental ability to control and create flames... but it was also a curse, as any contact with water is either excrutiatingly painful, or worse, cuts off my powers. Seven years after my birth, my parents got married, and my mother was pregnant with my little brother who would eventually be named Jason; he would be born with a curse and a blessing himself as well. He was born mute; unable to communicate to other people for the rest of his life. But the blessing was he was given the ability, which somewhat evens it out, of telepathy and a strong mind. However, he was teased relentlessly for this, and he was threatened due to it, being called a demonic being as it was beleived only evil beings could have that ability. For his own safty, our parents requested of him that he would only use it towards people he trusted, and to use sign language for others. He was crushed, but learned to live with it. At the age of nine did I begin getting interested in fighting and using my powers for good. Once my father finnaly returned home, I begged him to teach me in the arts of sword play, but he mearly said I was too young to be thinking about joining the army. One year later, he passed away due to a heart failure; I was only ten then, Jason only being three. That day that our father had died seemingly ruined my mothers life; she fell into a depression and no longer was able to give as much attention to me and Jason as before. At my fathers funeral is when I met someone I never even knew existed; he was such an oddball. He wore a black suit and a pink flower in his hair (which was slightly wilted) and was sunburned from head to foot. I asked my mom who he was but she simply shushed me. He did look at me once, confused, and looked at my mother, raising an eyebrow. As if he didnt know I existed either. I later found out that he was my fathers brother, Plock, and the reason I had never met him was because he lived very far away and was always busy. Or atleast thats what my mother told me on the way home. However we always called him 'Plock', never having gotten into calling him 'Uncle' before his name. I didnt know much about him until he invited our family to dinner with him and his new 'girlfriend'. It was at some nice restaurant in the glowstone forest; what threw me off is he showed up in a yellow dress with another guy... '-clears throat'-. Thats when I found out that my uncle was gay, and suddenly being around him was much more akward than it should have been... With only my mother, Jason and I, life continued. My mother had to get a job to keep the family held up and I ended up having to take care of Jason all the time. We became very close, and he also became irrationally protective, keeping an untrusting eye on anyone I was with. I continued to practice my pyrochenisis. One day I found a chest in my father's old room, which contained his belongings, including a box that said "To My daughter" and had a sixteenth birthday card on it. I was only eleven, but I couldnt contain myself, and opened it. Inside was a diamond helmet and chestplate as well as some under-armor clothes and a sword and sheaf. I was overwhelmed, and immedietly began practicing with the stuff; although the armor was a little big on me. ...At the age of twelve did everything change. It was a warm summer day in the year of 2003 and the sky was blackened with dark clouds. My mother, Jason, Plock and I were in the house; Plock had managed to fall asleep at the kitchen table as my mom rambled on about the recent 'Gilmore girls' episode she had recently watched, and Jason and I were struggling to stay awake as well. See, it was only seven o'clock in the morning and it was to early for my mothers chatter about television. Anyway; she was up to something about a girl named Lorilie when an arrow ''broke through the kitchen window and struck the table inbetween Plock and Jason; Plock woke up and fell to the floor and Jason and I began to panic. My mother looked out the window and then pulled Plock into another room; Jason and I could hear them talking from upstairs and our mother sounded scared; Afterward some weird men burst into our house and attacked us, but out uncle managed to get Jason and I out safely, but my mother was dragged off somewhere... (Jason claimed later on that he saw our mother killed, and he's been depressed ever since; soon after that time did I realize he developed a hatred for demons; vampires specificly. It worried me constantly that there may be a connection with the timing of his developed hatred. ) Most of what happened after that was a blur, but I remember running away with our uncle and Jason, Plock telling me that something had happened and that we'd be staying with him for a while, he looked scared or worried; only later did I find out my mother was murdered. By what, Im not sure. After that incident did Jason and I begin to live with our uncle at his farmhouse; I continued my training and occasionally helped with the farm and such (Jason did too) At sixteen I developed an interest in demonology when I found a book on it in Plock's basement; when I asked him what it was, he told me it was simply garbage and something that shouldn't be tampered with. Of course, this caused me to be interested and I read it, memorizing it's texts and lessons on the Nether and it's holders. I searched around more on the subject and taught myself the Nether Language (the language of the demons) and learned different rituals; I however made myself promise to never use them for ill intentions, knowing the power of the damned's tormentors and there leader. It was obviously a mistake to mix myself into the subject because I began having rediculusly realistic nightmares on the matter, and each one kept telling me to do the same thing; make a Nether portal. I finnaly listened to these dreams and spent the next few days mining between chores and daily activities, and slowly gathered enough obsidian to create a portal; I built it one night in the front yard, and, as if I was in a trance, stepped in. I dont remember anything past that... I woke up a few days later on the couch, head to toe in light burns and cuts; Jason and my uncle were hanging over me, worried. I later found out that Plock went in to find me with Jason. I havent been in the Nether after that. When I turned eight teen I made the decision to return to the glowstone forest, as I had finished my self-edgecation and mastered my Pyrochenesis as well as near mastered the art of swordplay; After gathering our stuff and saying goodbye to Plock (who seemed sad to see us leave) Jason and I moved to our old home in the glowstone forest. We fixed up the house with furniture and I cleaned off the ominous blood stain off the living room floor, and we moved in. I got a job as a proffesional gaurd for the town gates, and practiced my pyrochenetics daily; I even discovered an amazing ability to control the heat of lightning... but it took so much physical and mental power that I would pass out each time I used it. Soon after I turned twenty three did a strange group of people paid me a visit; thats when I found out Im known farther than I expected for my knowledge of the nether and my Pyrochenetic powers. This... odd girl, Robin I think she said her name was, asked to talk to me and asked me to join their team, claiming they were heros of Notch; by her side was her husband Blaze and their two children (which I failed to grasp the possibility of as they both looked to be about thirteen-fourteen); Then there was a boy named Brian and two adults; a woman who I knew from my gaurd post, and an alchamist who accompenied the group. I will admit he caught my eye ; but he also made we worried for some reason. There was also a person who I suspected was half endermen, but I didnt see him that long before he dissapeared off somewhere (figures). I welcomed them, not realising that the Robin girl was a vampire, and made them tea; My brother jason must have done something to Robin's tea when I wasnt looking, because not long after did Robin begin to drink hers did she collapse, keeled over, and... died. I found out that my brother put garlic in her tea; after that I realized the least I could do was accompany them to make up for a loss of one of there members, and Jason and myself started off with them on a living nightmare that Im still dealing with today; along with our journey did my Uncle die as a victum of some sick bastard who force-injected him with silver fish which ate him from the inside out. Im writing this in my diary in case I too die, as the next to last govan still alive today, so that way my story will be known and I wont be forgotten. Journal entry end, date, April 6th, 2014... -Alexandria Govan. Current in game date when page is created: July 13, 2014 Relationship After a bad start with Thomas, having nearly killed him and leaving a scar on his eye from it, and having gotten Tom and herself terribly lost in the Yoage Jungle. During the period of time Alexandria and Tom were trapped in the Jungle surrounded with agressive jungle-people, the two were forced to work together in order to live. Due to isolation, they began to grow fond of each other's company. Tom, of course, kept quiet about his growing love towards Alex, unawear she was begining to feel simalerly. It became obvious to the both of them when Tom attempted to kill himself by jumping off of a tree, but Alex saved his life after reading his journal that mentioned he was doing it because he was alone with nodoby to care. Of course, Alex cared, so she saved his life and after his full recovery, they grew close. After several bond-increasing events throughout the game as well as a few sexual intercourses, Alex is currently pregnant and engaged to Tom- what their plans for the marrige and life after it is currently unknown. Though the two occasionally fight, generally they get along wonderfully. Quotes *"Alright then... my name is Alexandria. How can I help you?"'' Alexandria introducing herself. *''"Perhaps my uncle could provide some assistance... but..." '' *''"Alright, here we are. My uncle's farm. Um... I do warn you though, my uncle is a bit.... strange."'' *''"Yes, yes. It's us. Please stop hugging me so tight, Plock."'' *''"Oh my goodness!" '' *''"Shut up! The more you struggle the faster your heart will beat, the faster your blood will flow, and the faster you'll bleed out! So for the love of Notch, sit still Thomas!" '' *''"Oh my lord- get me down from here!!"'' *''"Aaah! Water! Get it off!"'' *''"My pyrochenetic powers do not work when I am wet!"'' *''"Stop this nonsence please... don't we have a job to do or did you bring me along for nothing?"'' Artwork Alex.png|The skin used to represent Alexandria in the game. Her skin has a diamond helmet imbedded in the skin, however usually we have her wear a helmet anyways because it look better. Alex2.png|Skin was used when she finnaly escaped the jail in the Nether after a jail-fight. (Hint: Not her blood) That or she's injured. Alex3.png|Alex without her major armor. Alexandria Govan.png|A drawing of Alexandria with a glowing flame in the background.